Excuses
by Akatsuki-Fangirl
Summary: Estonia was the type of person to hide behind a computer; Cuba was the type of person to hide behind an excuse. CubaxEstonia Rated T for language


**Excuses  
Rating: PG...T for language?  
Pairing(s): CubaxEstonia  
Beware: OOCness, maybe?  
Disclaimer: Cuba, Estonia, and the show/manga/webcomic are not mine, if they were this story would be true.  
Positive comments are welcome, negative comments will be ignored, and flames will be your hell. Have a nice day!**

**_Summary: Estonia was just the type of person to hide behind a computer; Cuba was just the type of person to hide behind an excuse._**

**_Ah...e-eh...*Fidgets* I-It was an innocent accident, I swear! D8 I was about to look up Cuba/Canada fics on here, b-but I was just about to click "Canada" when my eye caught "Estonia"...and the wheels just started turning...I swear! DX *Is amazed how strange her mind can work...* Enjoy? PX_**

Estonia was quietly sitting at the counsel hall table, the meeting long ajoured, just typing away at his computer, his mind spinning with thoughts and ideas. He let out a sigh as the door of the room opened softly. He almost didn't notice the other walk into the room, except for the heavy boots knocking against the marble floor.

Estonia leaned further into his chair, shyly looking over the screen at the intruder. Estonia swallowed the lump in his throat as he stared at the person before him. He didn't know why, but there was just _something_ about the Cuban man that just made his heart skip...something that just turned him from a Honor Student to a blubbering mess. He could feel his face erupt in heat as he watched the Cuban man walk to his own chair. _Seems he forgot something..._ Estonia thought as he quietly examined the other.

Cuba searched around for a couple of moments before scratching the back of his head in confusion. "Strange..." He grumble and Estonia flinched when his own eyes met Cuba's dark ones.

"Oh, Estonia, didn't notice ya there. Hey, have you seen anything of mine in here?" Cuba asked placing his hand on the table and casually leaning against it.

Estonia had to stop the rush of red that threatened to invade his face and every other part of his body. Estonia shyly hid behind his computer screened, trying to look very much into his work before sputtering out a "N-No, sorry, I have not seen anything..."

Estonia stole a quick glance and was able to see Cuba's face fall in disappointment. "Damn, and it was really important, too..."

Estonia straightened slightly and dared to asked "W...What is it that you are looking for, exactly?"

Cuba looked at him with a "hm?" before giving a straight answer. "Oh, just this and that..."

Estonia's need to blush faded, but the expression of confusion and skeptical took over. " 'Just this and that' is hardly an answer."

Cuba flashed a grin and gave a shrug. "I can't explain it."

Estonia's eyes narrowed. "If it is so important...then it can be explained."

Cuba stared at the other for a moment before standing up straight and making his way around the table toward the Estonian. Estonia cringed and quickly hid behind his computer, desperate to keep eye contact illegal and to keep his blush at bay. Cuba leaned over the Estonian in a "friendly" manner and looked at the screen.

"Hard at work?" He questioned, not seeming to understand the definition of "personal space".

Estonia shivered as he felt the Cuban's hot breath down his neck and scooted his chair a bit to the side. Cuba not quite getting the message sent to him, moved closer. Estonia's cheeks grew rosy and he kept scooting over, praying that the Cuban would understand and back off. He didn't. Soon, another chair got in the way of Estonia's path and refused him to scoot any further. He silently cursed to himself as Cuba was practically on top of him.

"C-Cuba...could-could you please...ah...give me-ah-a little more-uh-space?" He asked softly fighting of the heat rushing to his face.

Cuba blinked. "Why? I was just looking at the computer."

Estonia stared almost horrified. "But! T-The computer is over _there_!"

The computer layed open a for inches away Cuba's hand, the Cuban still leaning over the Estonia, their faces almost touching...

Cuba flashed a grin. "I know."

Estonia blinked and fidgeted slightly. "T-Then why a-are you still so close?"

Cuba's grin turned into a soft smile. "Because you were hiding...and I'm still looking for my important thing."

Estonia blinked and this time, he couldn't control the rush of red that spread across his cheeks; from ear to ear. He attempted to say something in return, but was loss for words. He sputtered out nonsense while his brain attempted to grasp the situation at hand. And to grasp those lips pressed against his.

Now see, that was the difference between Cuba and Estonia. Estonia thought before he acted, but Cuba acted before he thought.

That, and that Estonia hid his feelings behind his computer, while Cuba hid is _intentions_ behind an excuse...

**_Quickly done, but I don't really mind :P What did you guys think? Too strange? XD I find it quite cute actually...And I had to act upon this cute plot bunny, because this is the first time I have wanted to write in weeks! D: Now, I lost my motive again...Poo..._**

**_Anywho! I am typing this story on my brand new computer! :D Ironically, I named my computer Estonia...XP It is just so pretty...*Swoons over computer* Mah babeh..._**

**_Hopefully I'll get the motive to write a story by Dec 30th (Russia's Birthday! 8D)! Any suggestions? XD_**

**_Oh, and I had another idea for this pairing, but in female form, but I dunno if I want to do this with CubaxEstonia or another Cuba pairing...): The idea is based off of Rihanna's song "Te Amo". Except it will end in a more happy matter...XP Well, guess I'll just have to wait for the plot bunny to return XD_**

**_Enjoy? XP_**


End file.
